


The Bravest Man In Storybrooke

by A_New_Believer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_Believer/pseuds/A_New_Believer
Summary: Hope stumbles upon Regina by Robin’s grave one day and learns about the bravest man in Storybrooke.





	The Bravest Man In Storybrooke

   Emma and Killian showered Hope with constant attention when they could, but their status as Sheriff and Deputy meant they did find themselves occasionally a little otherwise occupied. During those times, Hope found a way to entertain herself, either by playing with the room full of toys - normally in her bedroom - or going out into her garden and running around with a jump rope or hoola hoop attached to her waist. However every now and then she did find her usual activities didn’t satisfy her and that’s when the boredom weighed her down.

   Which was what led Hope to decided to take a walk one day when her parents were busy trying to sort through their new budget for the station before a big meeting the next day. It was all very boring and Hope drifted outside, wandering to the end of the garden where she began experimenting with the loose fence board she had noticed a few weeks back. Before it was used as a spy hole but now she found herself pushing against it a little harder than normal. And after a few pushes, it stretched wide enough for her to squeeze through and Hope excitedly dropped to her hands and knees and crawled outside, barely thinking twice about getting in trouble for running off. All she could think about was the exciting new adventure she was about to have.

   Once she had slipped outside, the fence board fell back into place and Hope brushed the dry leafs sticking to the knees of her jeans. She stood straight and glanced around towards the open field and trees that rested on the back behind her house, slowly wandering towards the nearest wooded area. It looked similar to the forest that her parents took her through for a family picnic on hot summer days, though it was too cold to go out lately and Hope unconsciously pulled her pink furry coat closer around her body, ducking her head into the soft collar for comfort as she wandered off. Despite living here her whole life, she’d never once wandered in the area behind her house, instead always following the main path that led down into town or off to the park by Grandma and Grandpa’s farm.

   As Hope made her way into the woods, she began to imagine the kind of adventures she could have here, maybe like the adventures her mother and father always told her about. Like travelling to Neverland to save her big brother, Henry, and slay the evil Peter Pan. Or when they fought back against the Snow Queen or the Black Fairy in an epic battle. There were so many adventures to have and Hope couldn’t wait until she was really old enough to have her own.

   Hope paused midway into the woods to scoop up a stick from the ground, waving it in front of her and grinning as she pretended it was a sword and she was battling her way through a hoard of trolls trying to keep her from freeing the fairies. She jumped on a nearby log, pretending it was a wooden plank on the Jolly Roger and she was beating back Black Beard and all his men, keeping them from stealing her ship. She then jumped up, grabbing a low hanging branch and swinging from it like she was flying through the sky on her way to free all the children from Neverland and be the greatest hero in the whole world! Everyone would love her and they'd name a toy shop in her honour!

   Hope was so caught up in her games, she hadn’t realised how deep into the trees she had become until she heard a distant sound from the edge where the trees faded away to another stretch of open grass. There was plenty of sun getting through the branches yet the edge still somehow looked brighter and more welcoming. Hope paused her games, listening to the noise for a moment before wandering towards the edge, hiding behind a tree and peeking around it. She recognised the sound as someone crying, but it still took her a moment to spot them even out in the open as they were.

   It was Queen Regina.

   They didn’t often see much of Regina lately. She was so busy taking care of Queenly business (as Hope’s mother put it) and making sure everyone and everything was running smoothly, so much so that she rarely got any time away. And any time she did get was usually spent with Henry, or Lucy or Zelena, or Robin and Alice. But somehow, even after not seeing her for a while, Hope could still tell something was different about her.

   She wasn’t dressed in her usual elegant dresses and royal robes she wore during big meetings or town events, nor did she have on her beautiful jewelled silver crown or any jewellery or make up at all for that matter. She looked so different without her dark red lips and soft blush... Younger, even... Except with fresh tears streaming down her pale cheeks. And suddenly Hope felt somehow like she was being naughty, spying on her the way she was. But at the same time, she didn’t know what else to do, she had never seen Regina like this best. Seeing a new side of her was scary but fascinating and exciting at the same time. So she lingered on the spot behind the tree, watching her...

   Regina must have sensed her with her magic because all of a sudden she stopped crying and looked up straight at her. Not wanting to seem rude and before she could be told off for spying, Hope quickly stepped out and dropped to a bow. “Hello, Queen Regina.”

   “Hope?” Regina sniffed, quickly wiping the tear tracks from her eyes. “What are you doing here? Oh come on, silly, you don’t need to bow. And stop with that ‘Queen’ title. You can just call me Regina.” Her voice was still stuffy but her smile seemed genuine.

   “Okay... Regina.” Hope giggled nervously. Saying her name without the official title felt like a great pleasure, one only a few people were allowed. Hope felt special to be included in the few. After a second she wandered towards her. “I was playing adventure..." She explained, then before Regina could ask what adventures she had been on, she asked; "Why are you crying?”

   Regina hesitated then smiled sadly at her. “Well. Because I’m sad.”

   Hope didn't think twice about being rude when she rolled her eyes at her. She really hated when everyone still spoke to her like she was two. “So why are you sad?”

   “Because I’m visiting someone. An old friend.” Regina said, though there was something off about the way she said the word ‘friend’, like there was much more to it than just that.

   Finally Hope looked around and realised where they were. It wasn’t an open field, but rather a currently unused part of the cemetery. Hope had only been there once with Henry to visit his father’s grave and learn why people referred to them as “half siblings” and why her Uncle Neal had been named after him. At the time she hadn’t really thought about much beside Henry’s dad but now, she glanced around at the graves and realised each of them had stories as well, and she didn’t know any of them.

   She also felt a bit silly now, realising why her question had been so silly and why Regina had given an obvious answer. Of course Regina was crying because she was sad because she was in a cementary. Duh!

   Hope shrugged off her embarrassment and stepped up beside Regina to look down at the grave she had been crying in front of before Hope interrupted her. It was a little bigger than the other headstones around it, but otherwise didn’t stand out to Hope any more than the rest of them. Well, except for the name. And that's only because it read...

   “Hey! Why does it say Robin’s name?!” Hope looked up at Regina, stunned. “She’s not dead!”

   And Regina, despite her still lingering sadness, burst out into a short laughter. “No, dear.” She said, placing a gently hand on Hope’s shoulder. “This isn’t our Robin... This is her dad.”

   Hope frowned and looked from the headstone, back up at her. “I never met him... Did I?”

   “No,” Regina smiled. “He died before you were born.”

   There was a pause as she thought it over before Hope looked back down at the gravestone once more. “Was he a 'special friend'? Like the way mum and dad are 'special friends'?”

   Regina's smile was directed back at the gravestone now. “Yes. He was.”

   Hope hesitated and bit her lower lip. She wanted to ask a questions but she remembered her mum telling her about manners and watching how she said things because it could hurt people’s feelings... But Hope couldn’t figure out how else to ask so she went for it despite how rude it may come across. “How’d he die?” She asked boldly.

   Regina looked confused slightly before crouching down to be eye level with Hope. “Haven't your parent told you? About the Underbrooke and Hades?”

   “No.” Hope said, shaking her head.

   There was a little bit of a pause and Regina tried not to get outwardly annoyed. Hope was young for those kind of stories, so maybe that was why they hadn’t yet told her about that particular adventure. It did involve her father dying after he became a Dark One after all so it was understandable why they might shy away from it.

   “Will you tell me the story?” Hope asked.

   “Um, maybe you should check with your parents. They should really tell you about Underbrooke.” Regina explained then smiled again. “But I can tell you about Robin if you’d like? Not our Robin, but her dad.”

   Hope nodded eagerly, taking a seat on the grass by the grave, facing Regina with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. It was like a child about to listen to a school lesson she was eagerly to learn and Regina smiled as she knelt down and took her place opposite her and beside the grave on the other side, happy to play the role of teacher.

   “Robin... Was someone I loved very much. He was my soul mate. It’s something very unique and very special and not many people can find their true soul mate so we were very lucky. But he was much more than that. He was more than just a man I loved. He was a true hero. You know about this worlds story version of Robin Hood?” Regina asked.

   “He stole from the rich and gave to the poor.” Hope recited like she was in a test.

   “That’s right. He made sure everyone was treated fairly, helping feed people who were starving because those in power took everything from them. He fought injustice and he saved so many people for so many years of his life. He was so selfless in it all too, he barely made time for himself. Luckily he had a wife at the time who helped him take some care.”

   “A wife?” Hope blinked, confused. “Not you?”

   Regina chuckled. “No. Not me. Robin was first married to Maid Marian like in the stories. She was... A good person. But she died young, before her son was even old enough to remember her.” Regina smiled sadly. “I’m partly to blame for that. But I truly believe that she found her happiness wherever she is now, maybe even her own soul mate. In the meantime, Robin raised their son with all the honour he held himself and was a fantastic father. The best one I have ever seen, even while doing it somewhat alone.” She winked. "The Merry Men, of course, helped out every now and then."

   “So how’d he die?” Hope pushed. It was all good to hear but at the same time, it wasn't all that interesting.

   “Well, we had an adventure together. And even though Robin had his newborn daughter and his young son to look after and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, he also knew he needed to set an example for them by helping his friends. So he left her and his son in the care of the fairies, and joined us on the adventure to save your very father in fact.”

   “My dad?!”

   “That’s right.” Regina grinned, enjoying the wide eyed expression on the young girls face. “Your dad was in trouble. And Robin came to help us save him. And we... Sort of succeeded... But then the Robin you know was in danger by someone very bad and it was up to her father and me to save her.”

   “What about my mum?” Hope asked. Her mum was the Saviour after all.

   “She was... Otherwise occupied. And it was Robin’s daughter so he felt he should be the one to save her. He was brave and dutiful like that. He always wanted to do what was honourable and what was right, and sometimes that confused him because it's not always simple but in the end, he really did know what was the right thing to do...” Regina hesitated and her smile turned sad again. “A dangerous man tried to hurt me... And Robin did what he believed was the right thing... He put himself in harm’s way, and died protecting me.”

   “He did?” Hope gasped.

   “Yes, he did.” Regina said proudly. “He knew what would happen, he knew the consequences of his actions, but he did it anyway. Because that was the man he was. A man who died to protect those he loved, and who make examples to show others the way and guide people down the right path by showing them what they could be. And he did all of it without being afraid. Because when you know you're doing the right thing, there's nothing to be afraid of.”

   “That’s way cool!” Hope beamed.

   “It is.” Regina smiled, tears still in her eyes but she blinked through them more easily now. “He always did what he thought was right, even putting himself in danger. He did it for his first wife, he did it for his son, for his daughter, for your father, for all his friends... And he died doing it for me. He was a true hero.”

   “He was really brave.” Hope nodded.

   “The bravest.” Regina agreed.

   They fell quiet, and Hope took a moment to stare at the headstone and think of the man she never got a chance to meet. She thought back to the Robin she knew, who she often saw at Granny’s with Alice, and wondered what it would be like to lose your dad when you were still a baby... To know he was a hero but probably never get a chance to see it for yourself... It was probably easier when you knew he was such a good guy and that he died to protect you and other people you loved, but it still probably hurt. In fact Hope had only just heard the story and she already hurt _for_ Robin.

   “Now then,” Regina said, breaking Hope’s train of thought. “You should probably be heading back home. Do you want me to walk with you?”

   Hope would have liked that, it would give her more time to question Regina about the first Robin Hood. But while she was young, she wasn’t as naive as everyone thought and she could see this was a private moment for Regina with the man she loved. Hope had already interrupted it enough, she should leave her to finish it alone.

   “No. That’s okay.” Hope said, standing and dusting her backside of grass blades. “Thank you for telling me about Robin Hood.” She hesitated. “The first one, I mean.”

   “You’re welcome.” Regina smiled, giggling slightly at her.

   She watched Hope walk off for a moment before turning back to Robin’s grave, still crouched beside it. Somehow she felt a little better now, as if sharing his story reminded Regina of the man he was and how he wouldn’t want her crying here like this. She often came to Robin in between her duties to try and calm down and yet every time so far she had just ended up getting worked up, thinking of what if’s and what could have been’s. This was the first time she actually did feel truly better.

   “Um, Que- I mean, Regina?” Hope said suddenly. She was halfway to the trees when she paused to look back.

   “Yes, dear?”

   “Would you... I mean if you could. Would you swap places with him?” Hope asked.

   Regina paused, then shrugged with a half smile. “No. I wouldn’t.”

   Hope frowned. “How come? Didn't you love him?”

   “Of course I did, but well... It's because he sacrified himself for me. And it’d be a disgrace to his memory if I threw away the life he gave everything to save. I owe it to him, to live my life to the fullest I can.” Regina explained. “I would want him back if I could, but I wouldn’t want to shame his actions or his memory to do it. I’ll see him again. I know I will. And until then, I’ll know he is watching over me just like he’s watching over his children.”

   Hope thought it over. “Like Henry’s dad watches over him?”

   “Yes, just like that.” Regina smiled.

   “Okay. Thanks, Regina!” Hope said, waving as she turned and jogged back to the trees.

   It really had been a great adventure for her! She fought through the trolls, saved the Jolly Roger, flew through the trees! And she even learned a new story. A story about the bravest man in Storybrooke.

   The Legendary Robin Hood!


End file.
